There's A Reason He Breaks The Rules
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Nico di Angelo breaks his braces almost weekly. He claims it's an "accident" but is it really? Or does he just want to see the hot orthodontist that works there? (Braces human AU. Nico/Percy. Rated T for swearing.)


Nico di Angelo was a destructive bastard. A cute, sarcastic, destructive bastard. Percy Jackson should know, he had to deal with the repairs on the boys braces almost every week. The boy refused to listen to the basic rules, such as don't eat caramel, no sugared gum, cut your apples before you eat them, and anything else that could potentially hurt his braces. Because of this, Nico had been coming to the Dental place that Percy works at for a whole of three years. Percy had only been there about half that time, because he was at college, but once out of college he came here to work as an orthodontist. It was rumored that Nico didn't used to break his braces this often, and that it only started once Percy started working here, but Percy thought that was a load of bull shit.

Dr. Jackson knew that Nico was overdue to have something happen to his braces, so he was just awaiting the sound of the bell above the door ringing as it swung open. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. The bell chimed and the eighteen year old boy walked into the waiting room. There was a sliding window that connected the waiting room to the front desk, which the boy walked up to. His slender fingers tapped against the desk as he waited for Dr. Jackson to walk over. Nico di Angelo had this badass look about him. He always wore black, or some other dark color, wore black eyeliner, and had a piercing or two. The only visible ones were the earrings, but Percy thinks there might be others. His eyes were a warm, dark, almost black shade of brown. Looking into them was a very intimidating, almost scary experience. He had a lanky build, and shaggyish black hair. All in all, Nico was hot. It was probably wrong for Percy to think this, but it's not exactly something you can help.

"What did you do this time?" Dr. Jackson asked with mirth dancing behind his eyes.

Nico sighed over-dramatically before responding. "The wire snapped. I swear that I don't even know how this time!" Then, looking around, he asked, "Are you alone today?"

"Yes, I am, little troublemaker. Come on over to the first chair." Percy instructed with a warm laugh.

If Percy had looked back at Nico in that moment, he would have noticed the light blush spreading across the boys cheeks at the cute nickname. "Got it, doc." Nico spoke, slightly hoarse.

Most patients would look anywhere but their orthodontist when they had an appointment. Not Nico, of course. Nico would stare straight into his eyes, and when Percy would tell him to open up wide, he would do so overly large. It seemed to say to Percy 'Look how wide I can open my mouth. What else could you be putting in here?' Which always made him shudder, even if it was just a thought and of course unrealistic.

Before Nico laid back in the chair, however, he asked Percy. "Tell me about something. And don't try to include me in the conversation! I will totally spit all over you on accident trying to answer."

Dr. Jackson chuckled and nodded. "Pushy, today, are we?"

Nico shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?'

"Okay. How about this, we'll talk about my senior year in high school. I had this teacher, and god, he was hot." Nico seemed to quirk his head a little at the word 'he'. Percy got to work on his braces. "But, sadly, he already had a husband. That of course didn't stop my fantasies of the taboo relationship. Soon my friends started to notice, and one of them, to this date I don't know who, told him about it. He ended up asking me to stay after school, and I knew that I was going to be told off. But instead he asked me to come to dinner with him and his husband. We all hit it off, and one drunk night I was included in their, er, sexual activities. It was repeated often, sober, and soon I was another part of their relationship. Then I had to go off to college, but I remained friends with them. We don't live anywhere close to each other now, though."

The simple task of replacing a wire was already done. Too soon, in both boys opinions. Then Percy happened to look down and noticed a tent in the younger boys pants.

"So you like, uh, guys?" Nico asked nervously.

"Yeah, girls are too squishy." Percy responded, wondering what Nico was getting at.

"So you won't mind if I do this." And suddenly the darker haired boy's lips were against Percy's.

It was just a little peck, and then both boys pulled back.

"What was that for?" Percy asked, shocked.

"I kind of love you. Why else would I accidently break my braces so often." He put air quotes around accidently.

"Dammit! I owe Doloris twenty bucks." Percy swore.

"Idiot." Nico murmured.

"No, you're the idiot for not telling me how you felt. You better make up for all the kisses and hugs and snuggles that I've missed out on this past year and a half." Dr. Jackson demanded.

Nico blushed bright red. "Y-you like me back?" He stuttered out.

"Yes, stupid. Now kiss me." The older boy rolled his eyes.

Nico obeyed, and leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

Both boys pulled back for air and smiled at each other.

"Now you don't have to break your braces to see me." Percy teased.

Nico gently smacked his arm. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Good idea."

"So are we boyfriends now?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Love you."

"Same to you, Neeks."

"Don't call me that."  
>"Okay, Neeks."<p> 


End file.
